Rebellion
by Audace
Summary: Le père de Pansy lui annonce une nouvelle qu'elle sait inévitable, même si elle aurait espéré pouvoir l'éviter. Mais sa véritable erreur se porte sur son choix; un choix qu'elle ne peut accepter. Un choix contre lequel elle va se rebeller... à sa manière.


Je n'ai aucune propriété sur les personnages, il n'y a que l'idée de l'Os qui m'appartienne : tout le reste est à JKR.

Blablatage de l'auteureuse :

À force de lire et relire des Dramione et Drarry, j'ai pu voir de nombreuses fois le personnage de Pansy Parkison, presque toujours tenue à un même rôle : la groupie hystérique. Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, soyons un peu sérieuses un moment : quelle image de la femme donnons-nous là ? Il y a juste les Hermione/Ginny/Luna parfaites, intelligentes, sympathiques que tout le monde aime et les Pansy Parkinson garces, jalouses ou idiotes amoureuses éperdues qui se jettent aux pieds de Drago sans aucune fierté ? Certes, au début ça peut être amusant, mais à la fin j'en avais vraiment marre. Ma part féministe, sans aucun doute.

Enfin, avec les deux derniers chapitres de Réminiscence j'ai fait apparaître une Pansy intelligente, amicale, chieuse, prête à aider ses amis par tous les moyens, même s'il faut leur faire du mal pour ça... Une Pansy qui me plaisait bien plus que le stéréotype – et une Pansy dans laquelle je me retrouvais bien, mais non, je ne me jette pas de fleurs – et que je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire/décrire.

Ceci dit, je trouvais sérieusement que ce n'était pas assez, elle n'était qu'un personnage secondaire. Alors, oui j'ai dit que j'allais manquer de temps pour écrire (c'est le cas, il m'a fallu deux à trois semaines pour cet Os ridiculement court d'ailleurs) mais l'idée me taraudait et j'en avais marre de la Pansy-groupie. Alors j'ai écrit, entre deux exos de maths, trois de physique, un d'SVT ou un apprentissage de vocabulaire d'anglais ou espagnol, et je suis assez fière de ce que ça donne.

Donc, je vous livre ce petit texte pour excuser Pansy et l'image déplorable qu'on donne d'elle, parce que, comme tous les personnages que JKR développe peu, elle est riche de possibilités et il est triste de constater qu'on l'oblige à n'être qu'une imbécile dans la plupart des fics.

Côté style, je change radicalement de mes écriturages habituels, j'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous déstabiliser mais j'avais envie de tester – j'ai relu _Cher Journal : Chronique d'une dernière année_ de Myschka il y a peu de temps, ça a dû m'influencer dans l'écriture.

Pour ceux qui veulent lire en musique, en ce moment j'écoute _Don't Tell Me That It's Over_ de Amy McDonald et _Never Alone_ de Barlowgirl.

Enfin, BONNE LECTURE à tous !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rébellion<strong>_

OoO

_Non, mais sérieusement ? Au risque de devenir vulgaire, qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête pour m'imposer ça ? C'est une vrai connerie ! En dehors du fait que ma vie va devenir un véritable enfer, ce n'est pas possible ! Ils n'ont pas réfléchit ou les trois neurones fonctionnels dans leurs cerveaux ont subitement cramé ? Il était impossible de trouver pire comme châtiment. Je ne sais pas ce que je leur ait fait subir quand j'étais gosse, mais je devais vraiment être une teigne pour qu'ils me punissent comme ça. Damnés soient les parents et leurs idées merdiques._

OoO

La jeune fille s'assit avec grâce sur son siège et tint son regard vers le sol, ne regardant pas vers son père, comme il le lui avait été inculqué. S'efforçant d'empêcher ses mains de triturer le tissu de sa robe, elle camoufla sa curiosité sous un masque qui n'exprimait aucun sentiment et attendit patiemment – du moins, en apparence, puisque intérieurement la patience n'avait jamais été sa grande amie – qu'il prenne la parole.

« Tiens-toi droite ! » Ordonna finalement sèchement l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Réfrénant un regard noir, elle se redressa légèrement, songeant avec amertume que personne sauf son père n'aurait trouvé à redire à sa position précédente, et garda le silence, faisant comme si elle ne sentait pas que son paternel promenait sur elle un regard scrutateur.

« C'est mieux. » Convint-il finalement du bout des lèvres, comme à contre cœur, son examen terminé et semblant satisfait de ses propres conclusions « Ta mère et moi avons pris une décision qui devrait te réjouir. »

OoO

_Est-ce qu'ils sont devenus complètement idiots, ou juste totalement insensés ? Je sais que ça ne se fait absolument pas de parler de ses parents comme ça – ce que, entre nous, tous le monde fait – mais tout de même, ils le méritent ! Enfin, il le mérite. Qu'il ne me fasse pas croire que ma mère à eu son mot à dire dans cette « décision » stupide. Ce serait même le contraire, il parle et elle se tait. Elle n'a pas eu le droit de parler. Elle aurait objecté sinon. Et moi, il y a pensé ? Parce que je ne risque pas de vivre très longtemps dans ce cas. Je me donne tout au plus trois mois avant de finir à Azkaban. Pour meurtre._

OoO

Ne sachant exactement à quoi s'attendre mais se préparant au pire, la jeune adolescente releva quelque peu la tête et observa son père à travers les mèches de sa frange sombre. Son air calculateur et particulièrement ravi lui fit comprendre que la seule personne qui se réjouirait vraiment, ce serait lui. Tout au plus verrait-elle un certain intérêt au choix que ferait son père pour elle, mais jamais un choix qui lui plairait, à elle, ne lui ferait plaisir, à lui. Ils étaient bien trop opposés au niveau de leurs caractères.

« Comme tu le sais bien, tes quinze ans approchent et il est rare qu'une jeune femme de notre monde ne soit pas encore promise à cette âge. Ta mère et moi avons déjà trop tardé dans ce choix, j'ai donc pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour résoudre cela. Nous fêterons ton anniversaire aux prochaines vacances et tes fiançailles seront officialisées le même jour en grandes pompes. »

Les yeux de la concernée se fermèrent quelques secondes alors qu'il s'exhortait au calme. Elle savait parfaitement que cette révélation ne tarderait pas, elle était loin d'être naïve et avait perdu l'espoir que sa mère puisse retenir son père bien longtemps, mais cela n'effaçait pas l'amertume de se savoir non maître de son destin.

Si elle avait été du genre optimiste, elle aurait peut-être cru possible que ses parents attendent ses dix-sept ans et sa majorité, mais elle savait que son père ne lui laisserait pas la possibilité de refuser son choix. Mineure, elle était légalement sous son autorité et ne pouvait contester les décisions parentales, il s'assurait ainsi de son obéissance.

OoO

_Je savais que ça arriverais. Ce n'était pas comme si j'espérais vraiment y échapper. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé pouvoir repousser ce moment au plus tard possible, mais sans y croire. Seulement, j'avais cru que mon imbécile de père saurait faire preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence. _

_De son point de vue, c'est certain qu'il n'y a que des avantages. Du mien, beaucoup moins. C'est moi qui vais devoir le supporter, l'épouser, lui faire des gosses ! C'est moi qui vais souffrir dans cette putain d'histoire ! Par le string léopard de Merlin, est-ce qu'il a pensé à moi ? _

_Question idiote, bien sûr que non. Il n'a jamais pensé à moi, il n'a fait que m'imposer ses choix. Mais là... Il aurait au moins dû penser à mon « fiancé ». S'il l'avait fait, il ne l'aurait pas choisi, lui. Il devrait savoir que je le tuerais avant même que cet idiot patenté ne soit entré dans la chambre nuptiale. La simple idée de coucher avec ce pauvre con me révulse au plus haut point. Vous croyez que si je dis à cet abruti que j'aime les moldus il sera assez dégoûté pour ne pas me toucher, même par devoir conjugal ? _

_Parce, que ça soit clair, je préfère encore passer pour une Hermione Granger qui défend avec acharnement toutes les sous-espèces, plutôt que de laisser ce truc là m'approcher. Je crois même qu'on devrait le classer dans les « espèces non identifiées et certainement très loin de l'humain lambda », tellement il est... lui. Si j'étais moqueuse, j'ajouterais « dans toute sa splendeur ». Ah ! Mais j'y pense ; je suis moqueuse ! Je suis même persifleuse, cynique, sarcastique et garce._

_Même si ce pauvre type n'a aucune splendeur, sauf celle qu'il s'imagine. Et celle-là, il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle est surdimensionnée. Je m'étonne même qu'il ne soit pas encore mort étouffé par sa « splendeur ». Dommage, ça m'aurait épargné ce foutu mariage de mes deux._

OoO

« Le choix a été difficile, notre famille est l'une des plus grandes et il me fallait être sélectif parmi les nombreux jeunes hommes de ton âge. Je suis néanmoins satisfait. Lui et toi ferez un merveilleux couple et ne tarderez pas à nous donner un descendant digne de ce nom, j'en suis certain. Votre mariage se fera à l'été et je demanderais alors à Dumbledore de vous placer dans un petit appartement pour votre dernière année scolaire, afin que tu puisses au plus vite faire ton devoir de femme. Il en ira bien évidement de l'honneur des Parkinson que tu donnes à ton mari un fils et ce, aussi vite que possible. Je n'ai cependant aucun doute sur ta capacité à procréer, les résultats médicaux sont plus que concluants là-dessus. »

Les poings de Pansy froissèrent rageusement le tissu qui couvrait ses genoux tout au long du petit laïus de son père, déchargeant ainsi sur l'étoffe innocente une partie de sa colère sourde. Comme si ce n'était pas assez d'apprendre que son père allait la vendre à un homme – probablement détestable, soit dit en passant, mais gentil papa ne jugeait visiblement pas intéressant de la mettre au courant du nom de « l'heureux élu » – il fallait en plus qu'il lui fasse bien comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une vulgaire bête tout juste bonne à se faire baiser et engrosser pour, après avoir donné un héritier mâle, être tout bonnement délaissée par son formidable mari au profit de divers maîtresses et professionnelles.

Autant dire que la jeune femme retenait avec difficulté ses mots, sachant pertinemment qu'un éclat de colère ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas et que son père saurait sévir ce manque de respect à ce qu'il considérait comme son autorité légitime.

« Tu peux disposer. » Termina-t-il finalement, laissant sa fille quitter son bureau avec un regard noir qu'il n'intercepta heureusement pas.

OoO

_Mais quel idiot, mais quel idiot, mais quel idiot ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon propre père m'impose ça ! Si seulement il voulait bien attendre que je sois majeure, je pourrais tout plaquer et m'enfuir avec l'argent mis sur mon compte, mais non, il faut que Monsieur ait un contrôle total de ma vie, mon argent et mon avenir ! _

_Qu'est-ce que que ce sera la prochaine fois ? Il voudra peut-être choisir le jour qui l'arrangera le plus pour mon accouchement ? À moins qu'il ne veuille carrément être mis au courant à chaque fois que je me ferais joyeusement sauter par mon mari pour pouvoir faire des paris avec ses amis ? Il faudra peut-être aussi que je lui communique mes dates d'ovulation, histoire qu'il ait plus de chance de gagner une belle mise ? Non, parce que vu là où on en est, je crois qu'il n'y a pas grande pudeur à avoir. Peut-être qu'il veut aussi savoir quelle sera la durée de nos rapports ?_

_Je crois que je vais tuer quelqu'un. Entre un futur mari parfaitement insupportable et un père incroyablement débile, je pense qu'Azkaban sera une vraie maison de repos. Un meurtre, ça me paraît être une bonne idée.  
>Qui je dois tuer ; l'imbécile à l'ego surdimensionné à qui je vais devoir me marier et qui va se croire encore plus supérieur à moi ou l'idiot qui commence à perdre ses cheveux et se donne le droit de régenter ma vie de par notre lien de parenté ? Je devrais demander son avis à Mère, je suis sûre qu'elle me donnerait un coup de main si je décidais de faire de Père ma victime. Elle serait plus que ravie d'être veuve, et je la comprends bien. Libérée du joug de ce pauvre con qu'est mon père et conservant cependant la richesse de la famille Parkinson... Je crois qu'on va tuer mon paternel. En réussissant à faire passer ça pour un accident – et je peux vous dire qu'on est des Serpentardes parfaitement capables de réussir – alors j'évite Azkaban, elle peut rompre mes fiançailles avec autant de joie que moi et on vivra toutes les deux dans le luxe.<br>_

OoO

« Mère. »

La femme releva la tête du livre qu'elle parcourait et observa sa fille approcher d'elle, les yeux brillants. Sans avoir besoin de questions, elle comprit que son mari avait fait part à Pansy de ses plans sans y mettre les formes, avant de congédier la jeune fille sans plus de manières – tel le rustre qu'il était, donc.

Elle esquissa un sourire désolé qui ne diminua en rien la colère de la jeune fille alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés sur le canapé et plongeait son regard dans le feu, les flammes ravivant encore plus l'étincelle de rancœur qui faisait luire ses yeux.

« Qui ? » Questionna-t-elle finalement la voix basse.

L'aînée passa avec tendresse sa main dans la longue chevelure d'ébène de son enfant avant de soupirer, sachant pertinemment à quelle réaction s'attendre, mais aussi consciente que repousser l'inévitable ne servirait à rien. Et puis, songea-t-elle, il valait mieux que la jeune fille explose face à elle, dans ce petit salon, plutôt que face à son père qui ne se gênerait pas pour la « calmer » comme il aimait le faire – avec violence.

« Drago Malefoy. »

OoO

_Tout, tout aurait mieux valu que Malefoy. J'aurais encore préféré devoir épouser un octogénaire qui perdrait ses cheveux, aurait les doigts fripés et porterait un dentier. Au moins, le vieux aurait l'avantage de mourir vite et me laisser malheureusement veuve très tôt. En plus, il serait incapable de bander à son âge et devrait utiliser un sortilège pour s'exciter et coucher avec moi, diminuant fortement sa fertilité. Comme ça, j'en serais vite débarrassée et je n'aurais pas à porter de gosses. Et même si je tombais enceinte, je pourrais échapper à sa vigilance le temps d'avorter – hors de question pour moi de perdre la ligne, je tiens à mes quarante-deux kilos toute mouillée._

_Au lieu de ça, Malefoy. Je crois que Père n'aurait pu trouver pire. Où alors, il m'aurait casée avec Voldemort. Ça, ça aurait été pire. Tous les deux sont totalement idiots et insupportables, mais au moins Malefoy ressemble à quelque chose. Tête de serpent, on croirait croiser un cadavre en première phase de décomposition quand on le croire. À se demander comment il tient encore debout après tout ce temps._

_Mais soyons sérieux un moment, comment est-ce qu'il a pu choisir Malefoy ? Ok, il est riche, ok, sa famille est puissante et renommée. Mais il y en a des tas de mecs comme ça ! Mon vieux n'avait que l'embarra du choix, il aurait pas pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre ? Au moins qu'il l'ait tiré au sort. Ce serait bien le genre de mon paternel de jouer mon avenir au hasard. Ou alors il était bourré quand il a signé avec Malefoy Père. Ça aussi, ça serait son genre. Penser à me pourrir la vie même après toute une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Ça serait pas contre moi que je le féliciterais. Là, j'ai plutôt envie de le massacrer. L'éviscérer. Le découper en minuscules morceaux que je servirais en repas aux Malefoy. Le faire griller vivant. Cisailler son ventre et sortir un à un chacun des organes que je pourrais trouver. Recueillir son sang pour le servir à la place du vin. Prendre ses cheveux et les assaisonner à la vinaigrette pour la salade. Écraser ses yeux en guise de purée..._

OoO

Les mains de la jeune fille se crispèrent. Ses dents mordirent brusquement sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, laissant couler un fin filet rouge sur son menton presque blanc. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Un grognement sourd monta des profondeurs de sa gorge. Elle prit une longue inspiration. Expira dans un souffle sonore. Explosa.

« Comment ? MALEFOY ? MALEFOY ? Bordel, comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Il n'est qu'un pauvre con ! Un sombre imbécile ! Un putain de connard sans cerveau ! Un espèce de... » Cria-t-elle avec force.

« Pansy ! » Tonna sa mère, coupant court à son éclat.

La jeune fille, qui s'était levée pour exprimer son courroux, fit face à sa mère et plongea son regard presque violet dans celui de l'autre femme, laissant peu à peu la colère faire place à la douleur. Douleur d'être coupée dans une rage qu'elle savait légitime. Douleur d'être trahie une fois de plus par un père qui ne l'a jamais acceptée. Douleur de n'avoir son mot à dire. Douleur de ne pouvoir choisir.

« Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons rien y faire. » Reprit avec douceur sa mère, comme si elle voulait la calmer et sans y réussir. Rien ne pourrait calmer la douleur, pas plus que les mots ne pourraient lui enlever sa haine.

OoO

_Je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Et c'est pire que tout. Mère et moi sommes incapables d'agir. Certes, nous pourrions monter un plan pour le tuer sauf que, nous, nous avons une conscience et qu'on ne peut décemment pas le faire. Et comme, en tant que femme et fille, nous ne pouvons rien lui imposer – même nos demandes sont ignorées, alors nos ordres... – il fait sa loi et décide pour tout le monde._

_J'aimerais tant être une autre personne. Ne pas devoir épouser Drago Malefoy, ne jamais être née dans cette famille qui n'existe que parce qu'elle y est forcée... J'aimerais tant pouvoir me passer de tous ces avantages. Mère a raison, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. La seule solution serait qu'elle demande le divorce et ma garde. Et encore, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'elle l'obtienne, mon père sait être convaincant quand il le veut. Mais même cette option ne nous est pas abordable. Elle et moi serions incapables de vivre sans son argent. Sans le confort que sa richesse nous offre. Sans nos vêtements aux prix exorbitants, sans nos cures mensuelles en salons de beauté chics... Sans notre monde doré. Je déteste ma vie et ma dépendance à mon mode de vie. Et je hais mon père et mon fiancé._

OoO

« Drago Malefoy. » Répéta la jeune fille d'un air atterré « Il a choisi.. Drago Malefoy. De tous les pères qui aimeraient voir leurs familles liées à la nôtre, il a choisi les Malefoy. Il veut ma mort. »

« Chérie... Je... Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça, non ? » Demanda sa mère avec compassion.

Une grimace dégoûtée passa sur le visage de la plus jeune et suffit comme réponse. Pansy enfouit son visage dans ses mains avec un soupir de désespoir.

« Vous ne connaissez pas Drago, Mère. C'est le garçon le plus insupportable qui soit. Il accumule les défauts. Hautain, persifleur, mesquin, irresponsable, haineux, colérique, pourri-gâté, maniaque, autoritaire, agressif, humiliant, impulsif, orgueilleux, paresseux, pédant, peureux, plaintif, borné, prétentieux, intolérant, raciste, irrespectueux, capricieux, rancunier, cruel, machiste, médisant, égocentrique, mégalomane, égoïste, soupçonneux, méprisant, mesquin, misogyne, susceptible, excessif... Je crois que la liste n'en finit pas. »

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie. »

Les excuses vaines de sa mère ne firent rien à Pansy, déjà consciente de cet état de fait. Un énième soupir lui échappa.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

OoO

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne supporte pas ce petit con, vraiment pas. Tout cela peut paraître être exagéré, mais c'est juste la vérité. Ce mec est l'antithèse même de l'être humain. Je sais que ma liste de défauts peut paraître exagérée, mais elle ne l'est pas. Il accumule toutes les tares et est vraiment incroyablement tout ça. Il est tout ça ! Et c'est bien pour ça que ce foutu mariage est une idée de merde. Non mais franchement : moi et Malefoy ? Autant essayer de marier une Licorne et un Veracrasse. La licorne, c'est moi bien sûr. Je suis même insultante envers les Veracrasses là._

OoO

« Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas épouser Malefoy. »

Sa mère se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle sur le canapé et passa doucement sa main sur la mâchoire crispée de Pansy. La jeune fille ferma les yeux sous la caresse en essayant en vain de se détendre, n'arrivant juste pas à accepter cette idée.

Se marier avec Drago Malefoy. Épouser Drago Malefoy. L'homme qu'elle exécrait le plus au monde. Devoir partager le lit de Drago Malefoy et avoir un gosse de lui, sachant pertinemment que dans ce cas elle ne pourrait avorter discrètement : les parents Malefoy étaient des surprotecteurs qui ne lui laisseraient pas une minute de répit et saurait certainement avant elle qu'elle était enceinte.

Réprimant la vague de nausée qui la prit à la simple idée de devoir coucher avec Malefoy – quoique dans ce cas, « se faire allonger par Malefoy » soit plus exact, plus qu'elle n'allait certainement pas participer à cette horreur – Pansy quitta le canapé pour aller s'asseoir face à la cheminée allumée, approchant ses mains du feu pour se réchauffer.

Son père venait de pourrir les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait dans l'année ; les vacances de Noël. Elle avait toujours aimé ce moment féérique, la neige qui tombait doucement sur le sol, les soirées passées à lire au coin du feu, les chocolats chauds que les elfes lui apportaient en cachette de son père... Les sorties avec sa mère, loin du Manoir, à parcourir des boutiques pour trouver la robe de soirée pour le réveillon du Nouvel An, les confidences faites de mère à fille et de fille à mère, les allusions plus ou moins subtile qu'elle faisait pour faire comprendre à ses parents quel cadeau elle aimerait pour son anniversaire très proche...

Maintenant, elle détestait ces vacances. Elle voulait juste revenir dans le passé, faire le choix de rester à Poudlard pour ce Noël et pouvoir éviter de savoir qu'elle allait devoir se fiancer à Drago Malefoy.

« Je suis navrée, Pansy. Tu sais bien que si je le pouvais, je ferais quelque chose, pour t'éviter un mariage forcé comme le mien. Mais tu sais aussi que ni toi ni moi ne pouvons rien, nos paroles n'ont aucune valeur. C'est une décision prise par ton père et les Malefoy, toi et moi n'y pouvons rien. » Chuchota sa mère avec compassion.

Les yeux de Pansy fixèrent les flammes quelques secondes, analysant toutes les possibilités qu'elle voyait s'offrir à elle, cherchant une solution dans l'entremêlement de problèmes, avant qu'elle ne se relève et fixe sa mère.

« Je ne peux pas épouser Malefoy. Soyons sincères, Mère, ce serait la plus grosse connerie à faire. Premièrement parce que je tuerais probablement ce pauvre con et secondement parce que si je retiens mes envies de meurtre, je tomberais enceinte un jour ou l'autre. Et ça, ce serait absolument horrible. J'ai les yeux violet et c'est une caractéristique héréditaire de la famille Parkinson, il a les cheveux blonds et c'est héréditaire chez les Malefoy. Pensez un peu à ce pauvre enfant aux yeux violet, aux cheveux blonds, qui aura aussi mon visage en ovale et son nez pointu. Il ne ressemblera à rien et sa vie sera un éternel dilemme vestimentaire. » Expliqua-t-elle dans un snobisme impressionnant « Choisir en fonction de la couleur de ses yeux jurera avec la teinte de ses cheveux et vice-versa. Je ne veux pas épouser Malefoy et j'ai pitié du pauvre enfant qui résulterait de cette union répugnante. Alors si, Mère, il y a une solution. Jamais je ne me marierais avec cet avorton. »

OoO

_Je sais que ça marchera. Ça doit marcher. Je ne peux pas épouser ce mec. Il est tellement... lui. Tellement incompatible avec moi. Je plains la pauvre fille qui devra le supporter toute sa vie durant – espérons qu'il se fera rapidement tuer en combattant pour Tête de Serpent – mais il est hors de question que je sois cette fille. _

_Je suis trop intelligente pour que mes capacités soient brimées par un mariage avec un mec vieux-jeu persuadé que les femmes ne sont que des trophées qu'on exhibe en gala et range au placard à la maison, pour ne les y sortir que quand on a envie de baiser et qu'il est trop tard pour se trouver un pute. _

_J'aime ma mère, mais il est hors de question que je finisse comme elle. Si je dois me marier un jour, ce sera de mon propre choix. Pas parce que je viens d'une grande famille et que les jeunes filles de mon rang doivent toutes être mariées avant leur majorité. Si je dois avoir un gosse, ce sera parce que je l'aurais voulu, pas parce qu'il est mon devoir de donner un héritier mâle à mon mari._

_Je sais que mon père me déteste autant que je le hais. Alors que je réussisse à ne pas me marier avec Malefoy ne changera rien à cet état de fait. Mais qu'y puis-je si je suis une fille et non pas un garçon ? Qu'y puis-je si ma naissance a rendu ma mère stérile et l'a empêché d'avoir un second enfant – mâle cette fois – pour contenter ses désirs ? Je n'y peux rien, je n'ai pas choisi de ne pas être ce qu'il voulait.  
>Parfois, je me dis que ça aurait été plus simple de mourir enfant, quand j'ai attrapé une pneumonie. Mon père aurait légalement pu se séparer de Mère pour avoir un enfant avec une femme fertile, je ne lui aurait jamais manqué. Et Mère aurait vécu libérée de son joug, gardant tout de même une part conséquente de son argent en guise de compensation.<br>À la place, je suis vivante et il nous déteste, faisant tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour me pourrir la vie et la brimant de plus en plus. L'obligeant à passer ses journées à s'occuper futilement alors qu'elle pourrait faire de plus grandes choses. Je ne veux pas être réduite à un trophée. Je ne le serais pas. Ça marchera._

OoO

Pansy fit glisser son regard sur la locomotive à vapeur avec une moue méprisante. Elle détestait les longs voyages et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumby tenait absolument à ce qu'ils montent tous dans ce tas de ferraille pour rentrer à Poudlard alors qu'ils pourraient passer par cheminée ou transplaner.

Au lieu de ça, elle allait devoir passer une journée dans un minuscule compartiment en compagnie de Malefoy, des deux brutes qui lui servaient de gardes du corps, et de l'autre idiot qui le suivait partout comme un petit chien, Théodore Nott. Au moins ce serait l'occasion de commencer à mettre son idée à exécution. Elle espérait juste pouvoir tenir une journée complète à le supporter, sinon son plan serait réduit à néant, ce qui ne devait pas arriver.

Quittant son père sans un seul regard, elle monta dans le train et rechercha le compartiment où s'était installée la petite troupe, regrettant amèrement que ses vrais amis, Blaise, Daphnée et Astoria, soient restés à Poudlard à Noël et ne puissent la soutenir pendant son long voyage. Lorsque ses yeux aperçurent une chevelure blonde presque translucide à l'autre bout du couloir, Pansy paniqua et entra vivement dans le compartiment – heureusement vide – qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol avant de respirer profondément. Tout allait bien se passer. Elle allait mettre son plan à exécution et tout irait parfaitement. Elle entendit sa voix trainante alors qu'il passait devant le compartiment où elle était cachée et se releva d'un bon. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ce mariage, consentante ou non il se ferait.

Elle ressortir vers le couloir du train et fixa du regard le dos de Malefoy en souffla pour se donner du courage. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, mais Malefoy si. Lui était un homme, sa parole serait écoutée. Et bientôt, il ne voudrait pas de ce mariage.

« DRAKI-CHOUUUUUU ! » Cria-t-elle en sautant sur le blond, un grand sourire sur le visage et une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

Elle s'accrocha de toute ses forces au cou du blond, luttant contre l'envie de vomir que lui donnait son parfum et put jouir de l'air effaré qu'afficha son fiancé. Oh oui, bientôt il ferait tout pour annuler ce mariage.

« Mon Dragonichounet... »


End file.
